Lista zadań Special Operations 15
left UWAGA! By dostał główną nagrodę i zaliczyć wszystkie 25 zadań, trzeba mieć wszystkich wyżej wymienionych bohaterów! 1. Let The Games Begin *Pokonaj 10 żołnierzy Thugs *Znajdziesz ich w misji 1 SO15 *Nagroda 100 xp dla Agenta 2. Collector's Edition *Zbierz 10 Unstable Iso *Możesz je zebrać odwiedzając sojuszników, otrzymując w prezencie lub zebrac w trakcie walk *Nagroda: 100 srebra 3. Sidequesting *Ukończ 3 misje typu Deploy *Zakończ 3 dowolne misje Deploy Uwaga: zalicza w dowolnej misji poza SO! 4. Test Your Mights *Pokonaj bossa w misji 1 So15 *Grając po stronie bohaterów, zmierzysz się z Hulk grając po stronie złoczyńców Twoim przeciwnikiem będzie Hulk *Nagroda: 5. I Got Next *Ukończ walkę z Arcade *Walcz z Arcade na własnej mapie, lub na mapie u swoich sojuszników. Arcade pojawia się co 72 godziny 6. Claim Your Prize *Zbadaj Murderworld Doll w laboratorium *Czas trwania badanie: 8 h Koszt: 60 unstable Iso 100 Srebra 7. Finish Him! *Pokonaj Mini Bossa Angela. *Angel pojawi się jeśli zagrasz po stronie złoczyńców 8. Versus *Walcz 5 razy na PVP *Walkii nie musza byc wygrana, można zakończyć zadanie w trybie Practice 9. Level Cleared *Zdobądź 2 gwiazdki w misji 1 SO15 *Nagroda: 10. Battle Toads *Pokonaj 5 przeciwników Robo-Toads *Znajdziesz ich grając po stronie bohaterów w misji 2 So15 11. The Joy Stick *Wytwórz w laboratorium Staff od Darkness *Czas trwania badania: Koszt: 12. Go For Eyes *Użyj 3 x umiejętności Blinding Attraction Moonstone *Jest to druga umiejętność Moonstone, która dołącza do nas w misji 1 po stronie Złoczyńców 13. Boss Run *Pokonaj 4 mini bossy *Pokonaj dowolne 4 mini bossy w SO15 14. Unboxing *Zbierz 5 Psycho Lockboxów *Można je otrzymać za zadania, a także za pokonanie Bossa Grupowego 15. Welcome to the Next Level *Walcz z Arcade, grupowym bossem *Walcz z Arcade na własnej mapie, lub na mapie u swoich sojuszników. Arcade pojawia się co 72 godziny 16. Required Peripheral *Wytwórz w laboratorium Staff of Ice *Czas badania: 2 dni koszt: 120 Unstable Iso 300 Srebra 17. Mission Accomplished *Zdobądź dwie gwiazdki w misji 2 SO15 *Nagroda 18. Grunt Rush *Pokonaj 10 przeciwników Murdeworld Robots *Arcade skopiował wielu złoczyńców i bohaterów, tworząc roboty podobne do nich. Pokonaj 10 z nich. Znajdziesz ich we wszystkich misjach SO15, po obu stronach. 19. Knife Game *Użyj umiejętności Nico Minoru Cutting Edge *To jest pierwsza umiejętnośc Nico, która dołącza do drużyny w misji 3 SO15 20. Victory *Wygraj 3 walki PVP *Jeśli aktualnie nie ma turnieju, możesz zadanie zaliczyć w trybie practice 21. Surge Protector *Pokonaj Thora *Thor jest bossem w misjii 3, jeśli grasz po stronie złoczyńców. 22. False Deals *Pokonaj Lokiego *Loki jest bossem w misji 3, jeśli grasz po stronie bohaterów 23. Good Game *Zdobądź po 3 gwiazdki we wszystkich trzech misjach SO15 24. Tag Team *Pokonaj Captain Britain i Spider-Mana *Znajdziesz ich grając po stronie złoczyńców, w misji 1 jako Epic Bossy 25. Bad Dudes *Pokonaj Constrictora i Taskmastera *Znajdziesz ich grając po stronie bohaterów, w misji 1 jako Epic Bossy Kategoria:Special Operations Kategoria:Listy zadań